


Loaded Gun

by Melime



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toast once lived a very different life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loaded Gun

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Arma Carregada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715351) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the fivewivesweek on tumblr, I hope it's ok because this was completely done on mobile between classes. Oh, I haven't read the comics, so I don't know of any backstory that may contradict this.

Toast was different from the others, in a way. They all had their own lives before being taken, but her unique experiences made her feel somewhat alienated, on occasion. In a way, maybe she was more like Furiosa, or rather, they would be alike if both hadn’t been taken from their people.

Toast missed traveling. Her people were nomads, always riding, never stopping for too long. Keeping on the move was safer than trying to find an undisputed piece of land and then defend it. She was born on the backseat of a moving car, and she had hoped to die on the move as well.

When they all died, she had been too young to drive or to shoot. She wasn’t a warrior, she was just being groomed to be one. This was one of her biggest regrets. She wished the gun on her hand had been hers, not there only for her to load and then pass to the shooter as fast as she could. She wished she had taken down more than a couple warboys when a harpoon killed her shooter and left her with no one to give the gun to. She wished she had gone down shooting and had been killed, instead of just kicking and screaming when they became too many to shoot and reload before they could disarm her. She wished for a good deal of things she could never have.

Their deaths were branded on her mind, the same way the ownership mark was branded on her skin. She had nothing to return to. With their deaths died all her hopes and dreams, and she feared she could never get them back. She envied Furiosa, for at least she could hang on to the knowledge that her home still existed somewhere, and the unattainable dream of one day returning could be preserved. Toast didn’t have the luxury of this empty comfort.


End file.
